


A Stun Gun with a Silver Bullet

by Charity Layne (JestaFairyOfPranks)



Series: Random One-Shots [12]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: (Slaps Top of Dimitri’s head), Bill hawks can get thrown off a cliff, Death, Dimitri Allen and the Wasted Potential, Dimitri Needs a Hug, Five Stages of Grief, Gen, Inspired by my own fic, enjoy the angst and suffering, happy late anniversary Professor Layton, heres some angst, this bad boy can fit so much trauma and angst in it, to celebrate, ”from a tree to an Apology”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JestaFairyOfPranks/pseuds/Charity%20Layne
Summary: No.How could this happen?To her?To Claire?She’s...She’s...Dead.
Relationships: Dimitri Allen & Claire
Series: Random One-Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963114
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	A Stun Gun with a Silver Bullet

Grief.

As I gazed upon her lifeless body,

The lifeless body of the only woman

Only  _ person _

I ever loved,

All I could feel was grief.

Each step in its 5-step experiment of the mind more painful than the last.

Denial.

Although I always thought of myself as a man of science, I couldn’t help but cling to this idiotic delusion.

She was merely… sleeping.

Knocked out by the explosion.

There’s no way she was…

But I checked her pulse.

Her body heat started to disappear.

I checked again.

They say insanity is repeating the same thing over and over, and expecting different results.

I suppose I might just be insane, as I searched for her pulse dozens of times.

I never found it once.

Anger.

How  _ dare  _ he.

How  **_dare_ ** he!

That pitiful excuse for a human, Bill Hawks.

How **_dare_** he do something like this.

I had begged,  _ pleaded  _ for him to not go through with the plan.

But did he listen?

_ No. _

It’s his fault.

He  _ killed  _ her.

All for what?

Money? Fame?

_ The sick rush one gets when they know they’re committing an evil deed? _

How dare  _ Claire! _

How  _ dare  _ she leave me like this!

How dare  _ I  _ sit here, right in front of the cold, lifeless, body of the woman I was to  _ stupid  _ to give my heart to!

How dare  _ Layton  _ steal her from me!

How dare  _ I  _ survive while my loved ones perish!

Bargaining.

If I had been here sooner, she wouldn’t have died.

If I fixed the mistake immediately, she would still be breathing.

If I hadn’t let her join the team, she would be happy with Layton.

…If I had told her how I felt… would she still be with me?

Perhaps Bill was right.

My inability to understand and convey my own emotions…

That has cost me greatly.

If I had stood up for myself, for Claire, had sincerely told Bill that what he was doing was wrong…

If I had tried harder…

If…

If…

If.

That’s what this boils down to, isn’t it?

_ If. _

If only I could turn back time,

I could save her…

Depression.

It’s all my fault.

And now she’s gone.

Her pulse is nonexistent.

The warmth in her eyes a fading memory.

All the times I would walk her home when she was scared of leaving the building alone,

All the times I made her coffee, and her heartwarming smile that followed,

The time I brought her flowers on her birthday, and Bill’s offhanded comments about “two lovebirds”.

All those memories turned sour.

For she was gone.

Dead.

Forever.

I hear a cough from the corner.

Bill.

He survived.

Of  _ course  _ he survived.

_ He,  _ who was responsible for this tragedy.

Of  _ course  _ he lives.

Fate is nothing if not cruel.

Acceptance.

No.

No. 

No no no no no!

I  _ refuse  _ to accept this!

I can’t handle this moment!

I  _ must  _ find a way to bring her back.

We were so close to completing the machine.

That’s it.

The machine.

I need to rebuild it.

I need to travel through time.

I need to fix the timeline,

And create a future

Where she lives.

Her future was unwound today.

But I’ll make sure it’s wound up again.

So her time

Isn't cut short.


End file.
